Mere Mistakes, Continuing Compassion, Eternal Forgiveness
by clare1991
Summary: Jasper loses control, Edward over reacts, Carlisle steps in. WARNING: Non-sexual spanking in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This Twilight discipline story was written by myself and TM Twilight Girl. The characters are not our own; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. If discipline stories involving corporal punishment from an authority figure offend you please stop reading here. **

**Chapter One Jasper's POV:**

Why did I have to be so weak? I just scared Bella and my family half to death.

It was just a little bit of blood. All the other members of my family had resisted pretty easily, but not me. I almost killed my brother's girlfriend because of a few drops of blood.

I should have never breathed. I could have spent the whole night without the need to draw a breath. Bella would have understood my aloofness. My family wouldn't have said anything about it and probably applauded my precaution. I nodded to myself. That is how I should have handled tonight. Unfortunately, that is not how it happened.

Bella cut her finger, a simple paper-cut that, under normal circumstances, wouldn't have even bled. She has to be the unluckiest person on the planet to get an actual bleeding paper-cut in a room full of vampires. Why, oh why did she have to bleed from that insignificant little paper-cut?

No. I chastised myself. This is not Bella's fault. This is mine. Alone. My fault.

I digress... When I saw that first drop of liquid heaven, like an idiot, I gasped in shock, taking a breath. When I did this, I inhaled that exquisite fragrance that I had long denied myself. Immediately, I had to have it. In that moment, I would have given anything, even my very existence to once again taste that sweet nectar flowing through Bella's veins. I had no other thought in my mind except reaching my goal, Bella.

It took both Emmett and Edward to restrain me, and even then, I didn't regain my senses until Alice blocked my view to Bella, cutting off the sight of the prize I so desperately wanted. In that brief moment when I focused on my Ali, Edward and Emmett gained enough leverage to pull me out of the house. Even now, as I remember the smell, I am sorely tempted to go back to the house and finish the job that I had started.

No. I will not be that soulless creature. Who am I kidding? I am a demon sent straight from the pits of hell to kill the innocent. Even if I never taste another drop of human blood, I am wretched for what I have done tonight.

Bella owes her life to the quick thinking of my wife and brothers. Had they reacted even a fraction of a second later... well, my eyes would be a bright shade of red, and Charlie Swan would be planning the funeral of his only child. And Edward would be...

I shuddered violently at that thought. I've seen vampire's who had lost their other half. Some became feral, crazed to the point where it became necessary to destroy them. Others became lifeless, shadows of their former selves. Most of the latter were killed out of pity, ending their pathetic existence.

I very nearly did that very thing to Edward. What kind of hideous beast even instinctually tries to kill his brother's soul mate?

From where my brothers had taken me, I could hear everything going on inside the house. Carlisle, my adopted father,was currently in the house cleaning Bella up just like this is any other day. That thought alone had sent me reeling. It most certainly was not just another day. It was the day that I had attempted to end the life of Bella Swan, my brother's beloved. To say that I had merely tried to drink her blood was a gross understatement. If my father and my brothers hadn't been there to hold me back, I am sure I would have followed through, and I would have been solely responsible for shattering the soul of my younger brother, Edward. Being an empath, I can feel the way Edward regards her, and I can safely say that he loves her every bit as much as I love Alice. He would be utterly devastated without her.

Would they ask me to leave the family? I wouldn't blame them if they did. In fact, I fully expected that they would. Carlisle was the very picture of restraint. How could he abide my grievous failure? He most certainly would want me to leave so that I couldn't infect his perfect family with my pathetic lack of control. Esme, my kind-hearted mother, had already thought of Bella as a daughter. How would she see me? Rosalie didn't care for Bella, but she always prided herself on the fact that she's never tasted human blood. How could she ever call me her twin brother again? Emmett would probably take this better than anyone else, but still, he loved Bella like his little sister. I know how he felt when James, the nomad, tried to kill her. He was furiously protective of her. Today, I likewise tried to kill Bella. I am no less vile than that monster. That is nothing compared to the hatred Edward must be feeling towards me. He would never, ever forgive me.

I wouldn't make a scene when the inevitable happened. I would gracefully gather my stuff and be on my way. I had survived on my own before, before Alice, that is. Now that I had found her, there was no way I could exist without her.

_Alice, my love, where are you when I need you?_Would she leave with me if Carlisle asked me to leave? Even as I think this, I know it isn't "if", it's "when." There is no doubt in my mind. I would be a nomad before the night is over.

_Alice, will you ever forgive me for trying to murder your best friend?_Even as I ask myself this question, I know the answer. How could she forgive me? Alice loved Bella, and I was the loathsome creature that nearly took Bella's life.

As soon as Emmett released me, I headed toward the place Alice and I go when we want to be alone with each other. I ran about five miles north of our home to the peak of one of the many mountains in the area. You could see anything and everything from up here. I will wait here. If Alice wants to see me, she will know where to go. If she doesn't... I wouldn't blame her.

**AN Please review, we would love to know what you think. More chapters coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Alice's POV:**

I held my breath as Carlisle stitched up my best friend's arm. Since I had planned this whole fiasco, I felt that I should stay here with Bella while Carlisle sewed up her arm.

Tonight was without a doubt the worst party I had ever thrown. What started out as a simple eighteenth birthday get-together, ended in disaster. How could I not see this possibility when I decided to throw this little shindig? What good does it do me to be a psychic if I can't prevent the worst from happening?

The worst very nearly happened today when Jasper's bloodlust overcame him. I couldn't think about what would have happened had Jasper succeeded and gotten to Bella before we could stop him. The consequences of that would have been dire.

Poor Jasper, I bet he is beating himself up about this. I guess I've been beating myself up a little as well, but not nearly so much as Jasper.

As the newest member of our family and the newest to try our way of life, it was completely expected that he would mess up soon enough. Even with the precautions he took, we all knew that it was just a matter of time before something happened.

We have all killed in the past, well except Carlisle, and the only times he has tasted human blood were when he changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Only Rosalie has even close to the restraint Carlisle has. While she has killed people, she has never tasted human blood. Even when she found Emmett in the woods, bleeding and dying, she didn't drink from him as she carried him a great distance so that Carlisle could change him. But that wonderful restraint she possesses doesn't me she has compassion. I don't think our little family could survive if she was in charge. We would have torn ourselves apart long ago.

Thankfully,Carlisle is the most fair and understanding father and leader in the whole world. Otherwise, we'd be stuck with an insufferable goody-two-shoes who berates us when we make mistakes. Carlisle has never once done that. Yes, we still mess up from time to time, and yes, he is disappointed in us when we do, but he never acts self-righteous. When mistakes happen, he swiftly punishes us, and even more swiftly, forgives us. That is the best feeling in the world, forgiveness, and it is worth a sore bottom to feel it.

We've all been there on more than one occasion, over Carlisle's knees, or even worse, leaning over the desk and getting the dreaded belt. His hand is painful enough, but that belt... Thankfully, it only comes out on rare occasions when Carlisle feels we have been especially obstinate.

We couldn't ask for a better father than Carlisle. His methods have kept five adolescent vampires in line for a long, long time. Jasper and I were very lucky to find him, and even luckier that he welcomed us with open arms.

Since the day we showed up on their doorstep, we have tried to adopt not only his animal-drinking lifestyle, but also his attitude toward humanity. He has such a heart for humans, and he strives to protect them. He is the only vampire who has never killed a human. In fact, he has personally saved the lives of thousands of humans. No other vampire can compare with this.

Thankfully, His mercy extends to vampires as well. He doesn't expect us to be perfect he only expects us to try our best. Nobody else before us has ever tried to live as we do. We live among the humans instead of moving around all the time, and our diet is different then other vampires. We only drink animal blood, not nearly as good as human blood, but we feel it isn't right to drink from humans.

Before I met Jasper, he had lived a very different kind of life. He never knew that there could be another way to do things. Drinking from humans was the norm for him, and until we lived here, he never once tried to test his restraint. Now, he daily battles with his desires and keeps himself out of temptation's path as best he can.

Even after fifty years, Jasper still struggled to be around normal, non-bleeding humans on a good day, and today, was not a good day. I saw his reaction a millisecond before he lunged at Bella. Edward read my mind and reacted as well, unfortunately, throwing Bella across the room into a table full of glass. His overreaction lead to even more blood, and Jasper went... well, the word "apeshit" comes to mind.

"Alice" I looked up to see that Carlisle talking to me while he stitched up the arm of my best friend, Bella.

She tried her hardest, but failed not to wince every time Carlisle put the needle through her already mangled skin.

"Yes?" Hopefully, I hadn't made him say my name many times. I had been lost in thought, worried about Jasper.

"You need to go get Jasper. He is probably off somewhere beating himself up, and I am sure he would like to know you still love him. I can handle things here" Carlisle said as he finished cleaning Bella up.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, to give me a message for Jasper, but she bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling out as she was being stitched. I searched the future to see if I could figure out what she wanted to say. I smiled as I saw the vision. Bella had forgiven Jasper. She didn't want him needlessly beating himself up over this.

"Okay Daddy, I will bring him back as soon as I can." I said, much happier than I had been only seconds before.

I ran out the door straight to our mountain. I knew Jasper would be there, and not just because I'm psychic. This was our place. It was where we went when we needed to get some space from the family. Jasper would be there, and I would bring him home.

**AN: So there you go, hope you all enjoy :) please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Three Emmett's POV:**

Wow is my little brother strong! I say "little" brother because I am physically bigger than he is, but truthfully he was born nearly seventy years before I was and changed during the American Civil War. I was changed, by Carlisle, in 1935. I was one of the largest vampires in existence, and I had not met one whose strength matched mine. None of that mattered when one has as much supernatural battle experience as Major Jasper Whitlock, newborn vampire trainer in the Southern Vampire Wars. It was not widely known in the human world, but in the vampire world, it was very famous, and Jasper was a legend.

I was very glad that I had Carlisle and Edward there to help me hold him back. I think he could have gotten away if I had to hold him on my own. He was one crafty, well trained vampire. Even so,smelling human blood must really have given him a burst of strength. That, coupled with his extensive military training, had made him one seriously lethal vampire. He had scars covering his body to testify about his vast experience in fighting vampires.

No one should blame Jasper for losing it a little bit tonight. I think that it must have been the first time Jasper had been around someone who was bleeding since he came and joined our way of life. He had meticulously kept away from humans when there was even the slightest chance that they might bleed. It wasn't his fault that Bella happened to be the single most accident-prone person in the history of the planet. On top of that, Bella smelled delicious. I'm pretty sure that all of us, except for Carlisle had struggled at least a little when Bella got that paper cut.

I thought Jasper did pretty well. I mean, the second Edward and I got him outside, he sent off such a strong wave of guilt that neither Edward or I could stand from the force of it. He never once tried to go back inside. In fact, he ran further away from the house, leaving Edward and I alone. I briefly thought about chasing after Jasper, not to make sure he didn't go back, but to help take his mind off of this whole nasty situation.

"Seriously Emmett, you're not mad at Jasper at all?" I turned to see a very angry Edward walking toward me. "You think of Bella as your little sister, and Jasper just tried to murder her. I can't believe you!"

"What? I didn't say anything" I said laughing, hoping to lighten the mood. Of course, we both knew that I didn't have to say anything for Edward to know what I was thinking.

"He almost killed my Bella!" Edward said angrily. "The mood will not be 'lightened' by one of your asinine jokes."

"Take a breath, bro... and as they say... chillax." Again I attempted humor only to be met by Edward's furious glare. "Jasper tried his best to resist her, and besides, it's not like he actually even touched her. We were there to stop him, no harm done. Beside, I am sure he will learn from this. He feels really bad, and he needs you to forgive him."

"I don't know if I can forgive him for this Em. He is the main reason our family is dangerous for Bella to be around. If he would just leave, everything would be better." Edward growled loudly into the night, hoping that Jasper would hear him, but personally, I would have been worried that Carlisle could still hear him.

I looked at my brother in surprise, "Edward you can't be serious. You and I have both messed up more times than I care to remember. Bro, you nearly killed Bella yourself the first time you met her, and she wasn't even bleeding. Jasper shouldn't have to leave because of one mistake. Think what it would do to Alice. What if she went too? They are part of our family. It would tear us all apart. You just need to calm down, and go be with Bella. I am sure she has already forgiven him."

"I don't care if she forgave him already or not. I won't forgive him until he has paid for what he tried to do, not that he ever could. I hope Carlisle gives him the worst spanking of his whole life! I only wish that Carlisle would for once allow me to do it for him, or at the very least, watch him do it." Edward turned and walked angrily back into the house.

I followed him part of the way to try and continue to reason with him, but he abruptly turned on his heel, seeing my thoughts.

"If it were up to me, he would already be dead. There is nothing you can say to me that would make me change my mind about that. Would you forgive him if it was Rosalie instead of Bella?" He spat angrily at me, daring me to answer.

Wow, he is pissed. I've never seen Edward so furious. I backed off, not wanting to be the outlet for Edward's little temper tantrum.

I thought about what he said about my Rosie after he left. Though my attitude has typically always been one of live and let live, Edward made a good point. I might not have taken such a laid-back view if Jasper had tried to hurt my Rosalie. I'd like to think that I would understand it as an unfortunate incident and that Jasper had taken every necessary precaution to avoid this very thing. I mean, I might insist that he keep his distance, but I wouldn't want to kill him or force him to leave the family.

It doesn't look like Edward had the same attitude as I had. He was one seriously angry vampire. We would all have to be on our guard around him to make sure he doesn't try to kill Jasper.

One thing is for certain, I'm very glad that I'm not Jasper right now.

**AN Tell us what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Carlisle's POV:**

As soon as the boys had gotten Jasper out of the house, I began working on Bella's arm. Neither she or our family did well around blood, and there was a lot of blood. While the actual paper-cut only yielded minimal bloodshed, Edward had done much more damage to her arm when he attempted to push her out of harm's way. While she had not lost enough blood to need a transfusion, she had shed more than enough blood to cause a vampire feeding frenzy. The phrase out of the frying pan and into the fire comes to mind.

While Bella bravely faced a painful set of stitches with minimal noise, the worry she felt for my family was etched all over her face. I couldn't have been more happy in Edward's choice of a mate. She was a good balance for him. For one, her stubbornness rivaled his, and he needed someone who could keep him on his toes. Secondly, her compassion perfectly tempered Edward's grim outlook on life. Of course, until Bella came along, he had no one to share his seemingly endless existence with, so it was understandable why he could be more than a little moody.

I was just finishing cleaning up Bella's blood when her small voice broke me out of my reverie.

"I wish Jasper was here so that I could tell him that I am not mad at 's not his fault I cut myself. I am such a klutz!" Bella's lip quivered as she blamed herself for a tragedy that nearly ended her life. "I know that you sent Alice after him, but do you think he'll come back tonight?"

I didn't have to have Alice's ability to know that Bella would blame herself for something that none of us had any control over. While I needed to make sure she knew that none of this was her doing, I also desired to speak with Jasper to let him know that his family would be here to support him and help him be able to better control his thirst. I had a sinking feeling that he was out there right now preparing to be excommunicated from our family.

"Bella, it's not your fault either. People get cut all the time. You just got a cut while you were in a house full of vampires, which I must admit is a little unfortunate. Don't blame yourself for this. Everything is going to be okay." I said giving Bella a hug.

I let go of her just in time to see Edward walk through the door looking particularly sullen.

"And yes, Alice will bring him back here tonight." I said this to both of them, to reassure Bella and to warn Edward. I needed him to get in the right frame of mind before Jasper arrived.

I knew how Edward felt. I had heard the entire exchange with Emmett. Some of the things he said were downright shocking. I allowed him to vent and get it off his chest, but I hoped for the sake of Jasper's state of mind, that Edward could at least behave civilly around him.

"Bella I am so sorry that Jasper scared you. Don't worry, I am never letting him near you again. Come on, I am going to take you home where it's safe." Edward said as he gently tugged on her uninjured arm, guiding her toward the door.

"No Edward, I want to stay till Jasper gets back. He needs to know I was never mad at him. I don't want him beating himself up over this, and he didn't scare me. I knew the whole time that you all would protect me, and I think that if it had come down to it he would have stopped even without anyone here but me and him. Please forgive him. He didn't mean it, and he is trying so hard." Bella pleaded with him, doing her best to remain in my study, though Edward clearly wanted to leave.

"We will see babe, I love you. Can we just go now though, please?" Edward begged, but I could tell he was just saying it to placate her. He was clearly still very pissed off at Jasper.

"No, Edward. I want to stay. Carlisle will be here as well when Jasper comes back. If something happens, you can both protect me, but actually, I don't think anything will happen." Bella told him.

"Alice will also be here, and Esme as well if you would like her to be." I told them both. "I do agree with Bella, though. I don't think it will be a problem."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, letting her arm go. After Edward had straightened his disappointed expression, I saw the briefest of smirks cross Edward's countenance. It lasted for such a short time that I doubt a human would have ever picked up on it, but as a vampire, I caught the quick movement and the momentary gleam in his eye. What was that about?

"I would like Esme to be here as well." Edward told me with no hint of his previous grin. "I don't trust him, Carlisle. If Bella has to be in the same room with him, it will not be alone."

"I don't think it's really necessary, Edward." Bella shook her head at him.

"Right now, when emotions are so high, I feel that Edward's plan is only prudent." I told her, agreeing with Edward, but not for his reasons. I felt that we might need extra bodies in here, not to protect Bella, but to keep Edward and Jasper apart.

"I don't think 'that' is necessary." Edward growled at my thoughts, but the way he said it made me believe that it absolutely was necessary. It sounded like he meant that it wasn't necessary because Jasper deserved to get torn apart. The sad thing was that Jasper felt so badly about what had happened that he would probably let Edward if we weren't here to stop him.

**AN: I love Carlisle, anything from his point of view is bound to be awesome! Let us know what you think, and thanks to all those who have reviewed already, and followed this story.**


	5. Update

So, I have gotten a lot of reviews since I posted in November, and I do think my story is promising. My co writer had some family stuff going on and stopped helping me write it. I have a rough draft of the rest of the story, but nothing like what I want it to be for me to post it. Basically it needs to double in size. If you are interested in helping with it, or know of someone who would be please read through the story, and send me a PM. I really don't want to give up on this story, I just need more inspiration. My co writer really was just that, a co writer, she wrote like half the story. Anyway, thanks for all the support.


End file.
